Cash drawers, particularly those positioned at point-of-sale locations, commonly include a removable till which overlies and conceals a storage area wherein a variety of items may be stored. Such items may include, for example, large denomination paper currency, checks, credit and debit card transaction records, and the like. Deposit of such items into this storage area typically requires the user to at least partially remove of the till from the cash drawer and thus expose the contents of this storage area. Apart from the inefficiency of this procedure, the visibility of the valuable contents which can, in the case of large-denomination paper currency, increase the potential for theft or so-called cash shrinkage.